just because we use cheats
by Lucky Dice Kirby
Summary: ‹written for 1sentence›‹joshmetis› Up up down down left right left right B A start.


**1. Comfort**  
For a football player who probably has a six-pack, or something equally ridiculous (You don't actually know at this point. Hmm. You really ought to get around to fixing that), his stomach makes a surprisingly comfortable pillow.

**2. Kiss**  
You kiss him back and wonder how in the world you ever thought he liked _Charles_.

**3. Soft**  
He punches people a lot less, these days.

**4. Pain**  
Josh had to wince when Jill and Jackie confronted him in the morning: "So, Josh," they said, in perfect unison (Josh had always thought that was sort of creepy), "Who was that in your room last night?"—and goddammit, they even _smirked_ in unison.

**5. Potatoes**  
He gives a shit-eating grin and says, "Gosh, Josh, get with the program! Haven't you heard? You give people potatoes because they last longer than flowers, and they're less superficial and preppy and commercialized. At least, that was what Odette said," and he pauses for a moment, thoughtful, "Well, she was a bit drunk at the time."

**6. Rain**  
It's started to rain, and you don't really care; you just start singing the stupid song and Josh looks at you and grins like he'll never need anything else in the world.

**7. Chocolate**  
When your mom comes up with a milkshake (Chocolate, his favorite, and warm, of course) one day, and you see two straws set neatly in the glass, you kind of wonder how she found out for a moment, before deciding you're probably better off not knowing (It's not like you'll drink it anyway. It's _warm_. Seriously, ew.)

**8. Happiness**  
When you confront Charles about his part in setting you and Josh up, he just smiles a bit evilly (like always), and says: "I don't see why you have such a problem. You're happy about it, right?" and you say: "Well, yeah, but you still manipulated me! Bastard," and he says: "Now now, let's be nice, May," and you stick your tongue out at him and glare.

**9. Telephone**  
It's hard not to laugh when Metis throws his phone out the window when it rings for the fifth time, but mostly you're trying not to think about how creepy it is that Charles _always_ seems to call him when you're fucking.

**10. Ears**  
Metis can't really get over the fact that _his_ mom took Josh to get his ear pierced (Apparently, she didn't think he was cool enough to pull it off. Stupid mom.)

**11. Name**  
"I swear to God if you say 'Ahoy, matey' to me one more time I will kick your ass at Super Smash Bros. with the vengeance of a thousand suns."

**12. Sensual**  
"Really, Metis. Candles? No, May, it is not romantic. It's a fire hazard. Hey, I'm only trying to look out for your best interests. Did I by chance ever tell you about the time me and Jay almost burned his house down? Hmm? Yes, of _course_ it was his fault."

**13. Death**  
Josh just shakes his head at Metis' decision to have a funeral for Charles' pet whelk.

**14. Sex**  
You feel a bit bad for all the times you've fucked on the couch in Josh's room, but it's really the couch's fault for being so damn comfy.

**15. Touch**  
"You know, if you guys keep sitting so close together, someone's going to stop being stupid for a second and figure it out. Sarah and Odette are already whispering about you whenever they get the chance."

**16. Weakness**  
Josh reflects later that it was a really, _really_ bad idea to let Metis know he was ticklish.

**17. Tears**  
When Metis walks into Charles' house with tears in his eyes, and starts half shouting, half sobbing ("That goddamned jock!"), Charles gets up to go give Josh a piece of his mind ("I'll kill him," and who knows if he's kidding or not), but Metis stops him, because he's not _that_malicious at heart.

**18. Speed**  
Metis loved playing Speed, but _seriously_, Josh with his giant man hands was slow, and he slapped hard (Come on, it wasn't like they were playing Slapjack or something. It was not necessary to slap the other person's hand in Speed.)

**19. Wind**  
"Honestly, Mom, I _would_ like to get out more, but y'know, it's just," --my boyfriend thinks I look hot when my hair is getting blown around and it's pretty much windy _all the damn time_around here nowadays, and getting pushed up against a tree to make out with him is sort of really nice, but not when there are a bunch of people around to gawk at us-- "I've got lots to do with school, and you want me to keep my grades up, right?"

**20. Freedom**  
Summer vacation means Charles holed up in his room re-reading American Gods, this year with the addition of Jay leaning over his shoulder; it means jumping in Josh's pool with their clothes still on; it means laughing their asses off to stupid jokes; it means sex outside in the (really fucking itchy) grass; it means driving with Josh for miles and miles, not going anywhere in particular, and yeah, summer is really fucking awesome.

**21. Life**  
It doesn't really surprise you that he's a lifeguard, jock that he is (You'd think Metis might have better taste, but Josh does seem to be on nicer end of the jocks), but if he gives mouth-to-mouth to anyone who's not Metis, you'll kick his ass.

**22. Jealousy**  
Charles snorts in disbelief, and says silkily, "As if I would go out with someone as dense as our dear May."

**23. Hands**  
You both hold hands on your way to classes now, and people have finally stopped staring.

**24. Taste**  
No matter how many times he begs, you're not drinking a warm milkshake.

**25. Devotion**  
He really doesn't want to talk to Josh right now; but when Metis finally walks outside--sure that Josh will have left by now--to find him sitting in the rain waiting for him, he can't help but smile.

**26. Forever**  
You both feel kind of stupid carving your name into the bark of a tree, but Metis decides that you can come back years and years later with your little mpreg children and show it to them, while you just kind of look at him and worry for his sanity, as well as yours.

**27. Blood**  
Metis and Josh have an agreement: Josh never gives Metis a bloody nose again (Which Metis insisted quite loudly had only ever happened due to being punched in the fucking face) and gets his mom to make those homemade chocolate chip cookies again, and he'll have worked his way up to a date.

**28. Sickness**  
You are going to kill Charles, because just because both you and Josh got mono does not mean he has to be such a dick about it (He could at least _try_ to not make fun of you.)

**29. Melody**  
"Josh, I hate to break it to you, but you can't sing for shit. Hey, don't look at me like that! I speak only the truth. Hey, look on the bright side: Maybe it's just that you can't sing Avril Lavigne."

**30. Star**  
Before, if somebody had told you that you were going to fall for the football team's star player, you would have probably died laughing.

**31. Home**  
There is absolutely no reason for you to be watching The Wizard of Oz, but oh well, you are; and there really is no place like home, especially when home is in Josh's arms on a couch, most definitely _not_ cuddling.

**32. Confusion**  
Josh spluttered, and stared at his boyfriend like he was insane (He probably was, to be honest), and said, "A pillow fight, Metis? Really?" (Metis just grinned a bit maniacally and hit him again, and by the end of the night Josh's room was covered in feathers.)

**33. Fear**  
"C'mon, Josh, one more round. What, afraid you'll lose again? Of course you are, for I am the ultimate master of Guitar Hero!"

**34. Lightning/Thunder**  
You were just walking along to the library with your stupid jock boyfriend who got grounded from using his car, and then there's a crack of thunder and it starts pouring (Is this some sort of karma thing? You did accidentally kick that one puppy the other day…), which does not really make it the greatest day ever, but hey, there are worse things to do with an afternoon than sit under a tree and talk with Josh about nothing.

**35. Bonds**  
The idea of actually listening to the teacher's lectures on atoms and chemical bonds and other such nonsense was lost on Metis, because it really was so much more fun to stare at the back of Josh's head, intermixed with snickering at Charles' consternation and eye-twitching (Due to the fact that he could only understand every third word the teacher was saying.)

**36. Market**  
You really shouldn't have brought Metis to Wal-Mart, but how could you have known he'd start singing along with the tacky singing bass?

**37. Technology**  
"Goddamn DDR pad, I'm stepping on you! Can you not see me stepping on you? Register it, dammit! Make the little arrow blink up on the screen and stop telling me 'MISSED', or I am_burning_ you, y'hear? Burning, as in with balls of flame! And you, Josh, I don't see what's so funny!"

**38. Gift**  
Metis always found it a bit weird that people decided to celebrate and be all lovey-dovey on the day some saints were hanged, and refused to get Josh anything for Valentine's Day (He did, however, buy him a shit-load of candy the next day, since it was all on sale.)

**39. Smile**  
Metis mutters something about wiping that stupid smirk off your face, and tackles you to the ground (You'll have to win more often.)

**40. Innocence**  
Metis stared mournfully at the party, wishing he could be as utterly smashed as everyone else (but _nooo_, Josh was the designated driver and didn't want to be the only sober one in the group), and the fact that he seemed to be the only one not sucking someone else's face off due to being in a drunken stupor didn't make Metis feel any better--there was Erik and Samuel over by the bookcase, Sarah and Odette against the wall, and Charles and Jay had disappeared into the bathroom a few minutes ago—Okay, fuck it, this was ridiculous; Metis grabbed Josh and shoved him against the wall, because dammit, he was not going to be the only one not getting any tonight.

**41. Completion**  
"Hey, Metis—Yes, I know it's two in the morning, but I know you weren't asleep—Can you help me with the English homework for tonight? Yeah, it's a completion grade, but I still want to understand it… Come on, you know how much I suck at English. I'll give you a warm milkshake tomorrow."

**42. Clouds**  
Sitting on a rooftop with you hopeless, never-going-to-happen-in-a-million-years-crush and staring up at the clouds isn't really so bad.

**43. Sky**  
There's nothing interesting to see because of the light pollution, but you both lie in the backyard and look up anyway.

**44. Heaven**  
You're both at his house, beating the shit out of people in Halo and laughing like the idiots you are.

**45. Hell**  
You never would have though that Josh of all people would be scared of The Exorcist, but hey, the snuggling is nice.

**46. Sun**  
You groan at the sunlight streaming in through the window, and burrow you head into the crook of Josh's shoulder (Much easier than getting out of bed to close the curtains. It's comfy, dammit!)

**47. Moon**  
The moonlight gives everything a sharp contrast, and you can't help but tease Metis a bit when it ends up that he's in the shadows and you're in the light (He calls you a jock all the time, so you really do have the right to make as many emo jokes as you can think of, regardless of how bad they are.)

**48. Waves**  
The coach comments on how you've improved, and he asks what brought it on, but there's no way you can tell him it's because you can see Metis waving and cheering at you from the bleachers.

**49. Hair**  
"Why did I get stuck with the only person without cool hair?"

**50. Supernova**  
And even when the end of the world comes (In the form of a science project about stars and what happens when they explode and blow everything near them into little itty bitty pieces that Charles can't help them with because he's a bastard, and also sucks at science), they'll still have each other (Because their moms are _so_ going to kill them when they find out what grade they got on it. And Charles is _so_ going to start laughing and never ever stop.)


End file.
